tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kadjem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Transformers Universe MUX! Thanks for your edit to the User:The-Baroness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sydneygb (Talk) 22:37, February 7, 2010 Safe to assume this is also The-Baroness? B) --BZero 03:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Everyone should add the Wiki-App Shout Box :) Kadjem 01:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * Wiki-App Shout Box? --BZero 03:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * It's a widget. Under MORE, next to Watchlist, on the top of the screen. Let's people, logged in, do chat like thing. :D Kadjem 03:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * Ooh. I'll have to check it out next time I'm on the wiki not at work. B) --BZero 16:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * It actually, just adds a box to the side of the Wiki, between the Main Wiki Links an the Recent Changes Box. :) Kadjem 16:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-App Shout Box Neat. Some of those other add-ons look neat, too. Thanks for pointing them out. --BZero 18:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits Over 1000 Edits... My fingers are going to fall off! Although, I think they are giving me credit fo each picture I add in the Galleries... But still... Kadjem 16:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * >chuckle< --BZero (talk) 13:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Either I've added too many and run us out of space, or it is mad at me, but for now, I can not add any more Pictures, it seems. Darn, and I had 16 or so for Snake-Eyes (Conservative, I know), and 3 or 4 for Snow Job.... Kadjem 19:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I figured out how to do i... it takes longer, but it works. Have to upload the files, and manually enter the code to make the gallery. Not sure why the button on the Edit Page is not working, but I CAN do it the hard way.... If I have to :D Kadjem 20:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) R's are Done... I think it is time to actually try and get some RL Work done... I get paid to do real work, and not Wiki Edit all day. Although, sine I am my own boss... I could always do the S's later.... :D It is not like the boss is going to fire me for slacking off. God I love my job! :D Kadjem 15:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blogs OK, maybe I missed it, but, I know there used to be an EASY way to add Blogs... Just click a link, type it in and presto... New Blog... Am I overlooking said Link? This new Wiki Setup (I know, it has been here for a while, but I am still getting used to it!) has me turned around, and darnit, Scarlett needs some new Blog entries! Kadjem 16:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I clicked the Blog tab at the top of my user talk page and there's a button that says 'create blog post'. -Sydney 01:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't seem to have that button... GRRRR! Kadjem 05:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) So I found the link.... and MADE a button. Go me :P Kadjem 05:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah. With the new skin, it's much harder to find. I had to make one, too. BTW, want me to post some responses here to Ebony's posts, or has the RP already moved on? --BZero 19:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, the RP has not yet moved on. Been a busy week for me. Kadjem 19:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * OK. Well, if work stays quiet I might write some reponse posts (since I've had them on my mind) and post them here and/or on the MUX. B) --BZero 19:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC)